


Hang Tight, Feel Right

by belivaird_st



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Burlesque, F/F, Forbidden Love, Partners to Lovers, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Roxie has had enough of Velma bringing strange men into their lives for income money and hot sex.
Relationships: Roxie Hart/Velma Kelly
Kudos: 15





	Hang Tight, Feel Right

The sounds of Velma Kelly gasping along with the low grunts of her slick-haired business man coming from a closed room next door, makes an angry Roxie Hart stub out her cigarette into an ashtray in the small space of her kitchen. Smoke blows out of her nostrils. She tries not to picture Velma and the greasy vacuum salesman having sex in the bedroom she shares with the velvet-tone burlesque dancer. Roxie clamps both hands over her ears as soon as she hears Velma cry out, _“Ohh! Harder!”_

The image of a large, veiny cock thrusting inside Velma’s bare bottom, invades Roxie’s mind and makes her eyes burn with tears. She thinks of the times when Velma had her laid on her back to eat her out and make her cum, make her squeal with bliss. Roxie could often make Velma climax and sigh with satisfaction. She gave her sweet kisses and playful bites on the lips. Roxie thought she made Velma happy. She thought what she gave her was enough.

After a wild, breathless laughter, Velma’s low, sultry tone of voice can be heard from the room, but it’s too quiet to make out what she says word for word. A sneezy coughing fit came out from the man that was with her. Roxie jumped in her fold-out seat at the sound of a door swinging open. Through smeared mascara eyes, she caught sight of Velma walking in, dressed in her Japanese blossom silk kimono. She took one look at Roxie, her face crestfallen. 

“Did you have a nice ride?” Roxie spat at her, voice cracking from crying. 

Velma’s sadness quickly transformed into defensiveness.

“As a matter of fact, I did, honey,” she answered coolly.

“I thought you love me? I thought—” Roxie grew quiet the second the salesman entered the kitchen, sliding a belt buckle back through the loopholes of his trousers. He gave Roxie Hart a once over glance, unimpressed by her clownish beauty. 

“How you doin’, sweetheart?” he speaks in a thick, Bostonian accent. And then, right in front of her, he whacks Velma’s bottom, like he owns it, and says he’s in a mood for a pot of coffee.

“On the double, toots,” he adds.

“Listen, wise guy, I’m not your doormat housewife, so be careful what you say,” Velma warned him, pushing a finger into the man’s open collar of his shirt, into his hairy chest. “Better yet—scram, compadre. If you know what’s good for you.”

“How dare you talk to me that way, you worthless cheap whore,” he sneered. “I got more out of you than you wanted! Bitch!” he raised a fist at her, but stormed away for the back door with Roxie burying her head in her arms and Velma moving quickly to lock him out.

“Roxie, he’s gone,” Velma was telling her afterwards, sweeping over to try to pry her arms from her face. “Baby, it’s all over, look at me...” 

She gazed at Velma, seeing a smirk on her lips. 

“I-I hate you,” Roxie croaked. “How many men does it take for you to love me?” 

“Oh baby, you can’t even compare to those fellas! Your love’s limitless, sugar! You’re my rainbow!” Velma leaned forward to cup Roxie’s face, bringing themselves in for a dramatic, pulse throbbing kiss. Crashing her lips into Velma’s hot mouth, Roxie abruptly pulled herself free from the woman, still upset.

“I don’t like it when you brush me off like that. I’ll make it up to you, kid. You’ll see,” Velma vowed.

“It’s not like I haven’t heard that one before,” Roxie muttered under her breath, wiping her runny nose with her wrist.


End file.
